Red Veil
The Red Veil 'is one of the six main syndicates, and the one with arguably the most doctrinaire beliefs and most aggressive tactics. Much like New Loka, they are also the result of humanity's last vestiges facing the brink of extinction. But unlike New Loka, they see a bigger picture, seeing the Origin System as their prize. With this ideal, they work to cleanse the System with fire and chaos, excising corruption by highly violent measures. But even so, they understand the importance of stealth and have adopted of code of assassins rather than warriors, which is signified through their Rakta signature weapon set and the augments they offer for stealth-based Warframes like Ash and Loki. They also have no qualms about cruelty if it means achieving their goals. Their mantra, "''no cost too great, no blood too precious" is a symbol of their zealous fury, showing that they are not saviours, but rather cleansers. Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Augment Mods for Red Veil’s favored weapons after obtaining the title of Revered. The weapons include Dark Dagger, Embolist, Mire, and Kunai. The unique effect associated with the weapon mods from this syndicate is Blight. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Exalted, Tenno can exchange Standing for Augment Mods for Red Veil’s favored Warframes, that include Ash, Atlas, Ember, Harrow, Loki, Mesa, Nekros, Saryn, Titania, Volt, and Zephyr. Ranks Offerings Specters Of Liberty In the Specters Of Liberty event, an individual who identifies herself as '''Cantis contacts the Tenno asking for desperately needed assistance in freeing hostages that the Corpus and Grineer have captured. Grineer and Corpus groups had taken members from the Red Veil hostage in an attempt to force them into submission. Hostages from the Red Veil were encountered in Rescue 2.0 missions, in which tight security and special Warden units take extra precaution against the player's arrival. In exchange for such a daring task, players were rewarded Specter blueprints in which they can use to craft Tenno replicants for use on their clan's Solar Rails, or to help fight in other missions by placing them in the player's equipment gear section. The Avalanche Offensive The Red Veil's involvement in the Avalanche Offensive is fairly minor, consisting of Cantis informing the Tenno of an unusual amount of Arctic Eximus training on Mars. After the Tenno resolve the threat, Cantis thanks the Tenno, also rewarding them with an Affinity Booster, which the Corpus were using to improve their training. Quotes Rank Quotes: *''"You are a fire. As feared as you are respected."'' :: *''"The old ways speak of a cleansing fire. We of the Red Veil must burn away this corruption to begin anew."'' :: *''"You've become part of the problem."'' :: *''"An enemy in any form is still a target."'' :: Requesting Sacrifice: *''"We await sacrifice."'' :: Sacrifice Successful: *''"The fire spreads."'' :: Starting Syndicate Mission: *''"It is time for those against us to pay."'' :: When Sending Death Squad: *''"You are part of the corruption and we are forced to act."'' *''"How dare you turn against us. You will be purged."'' When Selling Offerings: *''"With these, you may punish our enemies."'' :: *''"These may help the flow."'' :: *''"These will feed the fire."'' :: When Purchasing an Item: * "Use it to spread our way." :: * "Our enemies will fear you with that." :: * "Very Well." :: Trivia * The Red Veil was the very first Syndicate introduced in the game, during the Specters Of Liberty event. ** Two other syndicates were featured in Operation events: Steel Meridian (Operation: Rathuum) and the Perrin Sequence (Operation: Ambulas Reborn) * They are the first faction introduced that openly support the Tenno and work toward a mutual benefit. * Cantis' picture has a word written in Orokin next to it. It spells out "nehtwihrk" (network). * Red Veil hostages are fully voiced and have their own 3D HUD model. * The mask/helmet of the Red Veil's representative bears a striking resemblance to the Stalker's helmet, namely the two "eyes" on the sides of his face, and the singular "eye" in the middle. * It is believed that they are the main manufacturers of Wraith weapons, primarily due to the similar decals and color of the Rakta Syandana and the Wraith weapons. ** The Grineer-based weaponry that has been modified (ex. Wraith Twin Vipers, Machete Wraith, Gorgon Wraith) under the Red Veil possibly originated as part of the shared terms with Steel Meridian, an exiled Grineer sub-faction the Veil are allied with; lore mentions the abundance of weapons distributed to participating Tenno. * The Red Veil's violent and notably destructive nature can be the reason they are at odds against Cephalon Suda, who values preservation. While the Veil would have no qualms erasing data and destroying reliquaries (even Orokin ones) if it means crippling the enemy, Suda is very much opposed to such notions. * The Arbiters of Hexis oppose the Red Veil's use of the Tenno, as the Arbiters see the Veil's desire for bloodshed as a repetition of the past, and they abhor the idea of the Tenno being squandered as mere weapons. * On the other hand, Steel Meridian and Red Veil's alliance seems to signify a "sword-and-shield" relationship; The Red Veil seeks out to purge the Origin System of evil, cutting down all who dare cause harm to those whom the Steel Meridian hopes to protect. * As revealed in Chains of Harrow quest, the name of the Holy Speaker of the Veil is Palladino, however, unlike other leaders, she does not represent the syndicate in routine dealings (and neither does Cantis). ** Palladino has a companion kavat named Rook. ** Paladino is Italian for "champion", note meaning of original Latin word as well, since her role is hereditary. ** Cantus is Latin for "sung" or "chanted". *** Somewhat simple and role-specific names denote the hermetic, cult-like nature of the Red Veil. ** The Red Veil is the only syndicate to display other working operatives in the field aside from their leaders, this including Cantis (during the Specters of Liberty event) and Palladino. * The Red Veil have been known to pass a harsh judgement against Grineer defectors, in spite of their alliance with the Steel Meridian, who would rather see such individuals protected. Both during Operation: Rathuum and The Pacifism Defect event, Red Veil operatives sought to secure Grineer turncoats for their own unseemly ends. Furthermore, during Defection missions Red Veil operatives have been known to try and seize fleeing Kavor defectors, hoping to divine from their biology the reason for their rejection of Grineer violence. They do this while demanding any nearby Tenno not interfere and attacking even those Tenno who are aligned with the Veil themselves. de:Red Veil fr:Voile Rouge